


Snapshots

by YellowTurtle21



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Applin trading, Beet | Bede is definitely a dick, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hop has low self-esteem, It's a different part of the story every linebreak, Masaru | Victor is Yuuri | Gloria's older brother, Masaru | Victor is a bit of a dick, One-Shot, PostwickShipping, They get better, i cant write battles, theres a bunch of british slang, they are smol in the first couple of paragraphs, they share one braincell, wholesome picnics outside the slumbering weald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27788143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowTurtle21/pseuds/YellowTurtle21
Summary: A series of snapshots detailing how Hop and Gloria fell in love, and stayed that way. HpYu/PostwickShipping with a hint of VictorxBede no smut. Crossposted on ff.net
Relationships: Hop/Yuuri | Gloria, Masaru | Victor/Beet | Bede, Masaru | Victor/Hop (Onesided)
Kudos: 12





	Snapshots

**Author's Note:**

> Finally! A Pokémon story! This was originally written for English class. Be warned, it's my first fic purely about romance. These notes are copy-pasted from the fanfiction.net version lol
> 
> Disclaimer: I own a copy of both Sword and Shield, but not the franchise.

Gloria couldn't believe it. Her older brother was hanging out with her best friend? Without her? How dare he steal Hop from her! Victor was a massive git to Gloria, and now he took her best friend?? She stormed up to Victor’s room.

“Victor! Why’d you steal Hop from me, eh?”

“Whatcha talkin’ ‘bout, Gloria?”

“Gimme my best friend back, you git!”

Hop walked out of Victor’s room and grinned, “There you are, mate! Victor said you were out doin’ stuff for your mum.”

Gloria poked her tongue out at her brother and went to the kitchen with Hop.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gloria was waiting as patiently as she could for Hop, which was not that patient. After what seemed like an eternity, Hop finally came running from… Wedgehurst? And was that a Pokéball on his hip?

“Mate! You’ll never guess what Lee caught for me!”  
“A Pokémon?” Lee (or Leon) was Hop’s older brother and the Champion of Galar. “I thought we were gonna get our first Pokémon together!”

“I know mate, but it was hurt! I couldn’t ignore a hurt wild Wooloo!”

Gloria laughed a little; it was just like her best friend to help a Pokémon in need.

“Hop, didja hear the news? Victor’s leavin’ home for the gym challenge. Got an endorsement from the professor!”

“I bet you were chuffed to bits about that, ‘Ria,” he smirked.

“You know as well as I do that he’s an arse,” she pointed out, “So don’t ya go ‘n tease me for somethin’ I can’t help.”

The two of them set up a picnic near the Slumbering Weald, but they didn’t go in (“Never go into the Slumbering Weald,” Hop’s mother warned), and talked & laughed for hours.

They’d never tell anyone this, but this was the day that both ten-year-olds discovered they had a crush on their best friend.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gloria walked outside after grabbing her bag and hat.

“That ol’ bag looks like it could pull you over,” Hop laughed, “But at least we know that it could hold anythin’ Lee’ll bring, even if it’s as big as a Snorlax!”

Gloria scowled, “At least it’ll actually hold somethin’, unlike yours!”

“Wanna bet?” Hop smirked, “C’mon, I’ll race ya to my place!”

The two of them ran across the small road that separated their houses. Hop managed to make it inside first, but only just. (Gloria would never admit that she was slower than she would have liked to be. Maybe her mum’s old bag **was** slowing her down.)

“Is he here yet?”

“Some patience would do you good, Hop,” his mother chastised, “He’s probably still in Wedgehurst.”

Hop grinned and pulled Gloria to Wedgehurst Station.

**-A Few Minutes Later-**

Finally, they got back to Hop and Leon’s house. Leon threw three Pokéballs into the air, letting out three Pokémon. A Grookey, a Sobble, and a Scorbunny appeared.

“You should choose one first, mate. After all, I’ve already got Wooloo with me.”

“You sure? You can choose first if ya want.”

“Yeah, mate. Go ahead.”

  
“Alright, I choose Grookey!”

“Well, in that case, I choose Sobble!”

The two of them almost immediately started to battle.

“Oh, did ya already know about type advantages, Gloria?”  
“Hard not to with you by my side!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hop had gone off to battle Bede, and didn’t catch up. Gloria thought this was weird, Hop always caught up with her, and she always caught up with him. But then she got a call from Hop.

“Hey… Listen, I know this is a bit awkward, but maybe Bede was right… I’m sullying Lee’s name by battling as poorly as I do. I might quit the Gym Challenge.”  
“What? Mate, you’re not battling poorly! You just get a bit flustered sometimes! Bede’s a huge cabbage anyway. Why are you listenin’ to him?”

“Because he makes a good point, Gloria…”

“Mate. Hop. Listen to me. You are **not** worthless, you are **not** sullyin’ Lee’s name. You are my best friend, my rival.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gloria was glad that Hop’s self-esteem was higher again, but they were about to face off in the finals. She didn’t want to damage that, or even their relationship. But she didn’t want to lose, either. She would change up the order, though. Make the fight more fair. ‘Cuz if she started with Rillaboom, most of Hop’s Pokémon would be decimated in one hit.

They were given the signal to start, and they did. It was a heated battle, the most heated one they’ve had since their journey started. This was both of their dreams. After so many close calls, Gloria won, but only just.

Hop was cheering for her when she went against his brother, she heard this and she **and** her Pokémon pushed to win. And they did.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gloria met Hop in the Slumbering Weald, for one last battle (for now). Hop had decided to become Sonia’s assistant as professor so he could help Pokémon and people alike. Hop won, unsurprisingly. He’s excellent with strategy, even though he couldn’t see it.

Gloria thought that she was the luckiest person in the world to have someone like Hop in her life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At sixteen, Gloria decided that she was bored of waiting. She’d confess how she felt to Hop. But first, she’d need an Applin. And someone to help her catch it.

“Hey, Victor? Could ya help me find and catch an Applin?”  
“Oh yeah? Who didja wanna snog?”  
“Why do you care who I wanna snog? You’ve never cared before.”  
“I care ‘cuz you’re my baby sister, and also ya wanna snog the same guy I do.”  
“… I’ve beaten ya to your first goal, I’ll beat ya to this one too!”

“Oh yeah? Good luck!”  
  
Gloria didn’t know why she asked her brother. Maybe she should ask Marnie or Sonia instead… No, she would do this herself.

**-A Few Days Later-**

Gloria had finally done it, she had caught an Applin. Now, to ask Hop if they could trade Pokémon.

“Hey Hop, I don’t think we’ve actually traded before.”

“Yeah, I think you’re right, mate. Wanna do one now?”  
Gloria nodded, “A surprise trade, ya think?”

They traded the Pokémon they’d both caught specifically for this moment. They let the Pokémon out and… They were both Applin!

“Great minds really do think alike, huh?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gloria was busy, it was Gym Challenge season. She was still in Wedgehurst, for now. She was visiting Hop at the Pokémon lab when two kids stopped by for a Pokédex.

“One o’ ya, do me a favour. If you end up doin’ the Gym Challenge, make sure you’re able to fight the champ!”

“Uh, OK, Professor?”

“Tryin’ ta get ‘em ta beat me, Hop?” she smirked, “Well, while they’re here, may as well give ‘em a show!”

The professor and the champion brought out their Pokémon. The battle was casual (for them, but heated for the watching children). They were on their last Pokémon – Rillaboom and Inteleon respectively – and the children were shocked.

“So, Hop. Didja already know about type advantages?” she teased.

“Hard not to with you by my side!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hop was waiting nervously by the Slumbering Weald. Gloria was understandably late, being the champion of Galar. Gloria came running, and so they were able to have their picnic. When they were eating biscuits Gloria’s mum made, Hop pulled something out of his pocket.

He got on one knee and said, “Will you marry me, ‘ria?”

She nodded and squealed lightly. When they finished eating, they went to tell their families the good news. Only Victor wasn’t happy with the news, but Gloria and Hop were too elated to care.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gloria walked down the aisle with tears in her eyes (happiness tears, people). Hop had a look of immense joy on his face. Victor looked happy for his sister and soon-to-be brother-in-law, sitting with someone neither of them expected to invite to their wedding – Bede.

It was a little emotional for the two of them, but they got through it. Both Victor and Bede left early because they “couldn’t stand to see the mushiness of the newly-weds”, but no one was bothered. Leon decided to tease the newly-weds with stories from when they were younger, and their parents joined in. All in all, it was a successful wedding.

**Author's Note:**

> en.wikipedia/wiki/British_slang#Phrases if you want to know what the slang they're using means. This is my first one-shot, so it's done and dusted. Also I feel like it was implied, but Victor and Bede are together in the end scene. Review and tell me what you think!


End file.
